


To Heaven And Back

by learose80



Series: Always Annamis [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Season 3, Spoilers, a cave and a waterfall, fluff and sex basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learose80/pseuds/learose80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place post season 3 so full of spoilers :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few weeks after 6 years in a kiss  
> I was talking with my friend about a cave, a waterfall and Anne and Aramis in it. This is the story  
> English is not my first language so sorry if some mistakes are here and there !  
> Don't search for historical accuracy in my fanfics, as there is none ^_^

It had been weeks since Aramis and the Queen were reunited for a few hours after such a long time apart.

Matters of states had kept them busy since and they had barely time to see each other except in formal meetings. The Queen was desperate to spend some time alone with him again but his new duty as Prime Minister kept him busy until late at night. And she was quite occupied herself, trying to take care of her son and of a France at war the best she could. She was looking forward to each council so she could at least enjoy his sight and voice, even if they were all formal and distant with each other.

The last council was tense, things didn't go very well and France needed allies, badly, to hope winning the war . It broke her heart that she was at war with her own brother but right now she had no other choices.

The Duke of Lorraine was killed a few months ago by the awful Grimaud and the Regent and Prime Minister needed to convinced his former allies to go back to their side and acknowledge Louis as the true King of France. The Queen had exchanged letters with them since his death, trying to bring back peace amongst troups. They have received the last missive where they agreed on receiving an ambassador at their castle.

Aramis wanted to go there on his own but Anne thought that her royal presence there would be a strong token of her good will to make things better and put the late betrayal behind them. Aramis and the Council were quite reluctant but they knew she was right and quickly agreed that a royal escort would go on a trip to Lorraine.

 

Anne was happy and sad at the same time : she was happy, as a Regent Queen, that her decisions and ideas were finally taken into consideration but, as a mother, it meant that she had to be away of her beloved son for quite a long time and her heart hurt at this sole thought .

She kissed Louis and told him to behave while she was away. She was reassured that Constance agreed to stay at the Palace during her absence to take care of him, with his nurses. There was no other woman in the world she trusted more than her so it was a burden off her chest to know that her son will be safe at her side while she was away. D'artagnan promised to take care of his security himself and this was more than she could hope.

 

Aramis and the royal guards thought it would be better to make this trip with a small escort cause it would be safer and more discreet for them to travel this way. She was in a small carriage, more common than her usual royal coach. One of her maid was next to her and Aramis was in front of her. Four guards out of uniforms were riding alongside them on their own horses.

 

It had been two days that they were travelling under a blazing sun. Her clothes were elegant but not as heavy and furnished as usual and she was grateful for that.

She was fanning herself and simply enjoying the casual chit chat with Aramis and the proximity they had in the carriage. Of course the maid's presence didn't let them all the privacy they would have wanted, but they were so used to be far away from each other than even just this was enough... for now.

Aramis had taken his blue vest off because of the heat and he was wearing a simple white cotton shirt . She caught up the amorous look her maid was tentatively sending to him, and she smiled inside. Of course, he was so handsome than almost every woman in Court turned their head at his sight. She was getting herself used to that now. Not pleasant but what could she say?

"He's mine" she simply thought in her head and it was enough. He was hers . She kept hearing his words, tenderly whispered in her ears the last time they were embracing each other that night. And oh God, she was his, now more than ever.

It was only mid morning but the heat was already almost too much to handle. They were riding on a little path in the forest, next to a small stream and the sound of water was very appealing to her with each hour passed in the carriage. They arrived at a clearing in the forest and it was so beautiful and peaceful that Anne had to ask :

"I feel so tired, it is possible to stop just for a moment ? I'd like to freshen up a little."

"Yes your Majesty," said Aramis, "but not for long, it is not safe"

 

Anne's smile widened and she promised she wouldn't be long. Her maid followed her and Aramis got out of the carriage too, to enjoy some fresh air and drink some water at the river.

The maid was carrying a little ornished silver soapbox and Anne took the piece of soap and started to wash her hands in the stream. It was so refreshing she grinned and put some water on her neck and forearms. She could feel Aramis's eyes on her and she wondered if it was the heat or his stare that make her feel so flushed all of a sudden. He wanted her right now, she could see the contained lust emaning from his piercing eyes. And it certainly worked on her as she felt weak for a second. She looked away to hide her emotions to the maid and the four guards next to her.

The water was so nice that she absentely put the soap in one of the hidden pocket of her dress and kept them in the water a little longer .

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at action scene. Have mercy on me :)

Suddenly a shot echoed in the peaceful silence of the clearing. One of the guards fell from his horse, two meters from the Queen. Aramis was quick to act and he ran and went over her to protect her . Other gunshots resonated around them but they were too exposed in the clearing . Aramis took her closer to the carriage to find a shelter.

 

"There are too many of them, we can't stay here", he yelled to the other guards. The maid was crying silently clunched at him . He opened the door of the carriage in a hurry and went for his muskets and sword. He couldn't be without them now, he was so used to their weight that he couldn't imagine travelling and not taking them close to him...Once a soldier, always a soldier . He had some gunpowder and bullets too in a small pouch in his armbelt that he quickly put around his waist.

 

The other guards were doing their best to replicate fire but they didn't have a clear line of sight. Eight guys hurried out of the trees' protection, swords at hands to attack them .

Aramis knew that with the Queen at his side, it was too dangerous to stay here and he had to think quickly.

"I will escape with the Queen in the forest, we will go East, and find a way back when things will settle ...you have to go back on your horses and ride as fast as you can after we leave and let D'artagnan knows what is going on here !"

"Marie" he addressed the maid," you need to run to this trees as far as you can and wait there for help, you have a village not far away, they will help you there, we will cover you"

 

 

The guards nodded. He was a Minister now but his reputation as a Musketeer preceded him. They didn't even try to refute his orders. He was the best chance for the Queen to stay alive and they knew it. Marie ran as fast as she could until they lost sight of her behind the leaves.

 

He took the Queen with him and putting his hand under her foot, helped her to go on the closest guard's horse. He was behind her within seconds and went to the opposite direction as the opponents, following the stream East. He turned his head for a second and saw that four guys were back on their horses to chase them while the others were attacking the others guards next to the carriage.

Luckily one of the guards was already on his horse, retracing their ride back to Paris, undetected in the mess of the fight.

The two other guards were defending themselves in the clearing, and their odds were much better now that the attackers split. Using his first pistol he shot at one of the men chasing them and he fell from his horse in a scream.

Using his second musket, he aimed at one of the opponents in the clearing who was about to stab one of the guards from behind . It was close, the guy fell down to the ground right before his fatal move.

Aramis whistled and pushed the horse to go faster. They soon disappeared from the clearing amongst the tree line. They had some advance but not much .

Soon they arrived at a crossing path, one was directing outside the forest and was the most obvious choice, the other ran deeper in the forest. Aramis had an idea. He took the Queen‘s necklace and threw it on one of the roads, while he was riding with Anne as fast as he could deeper in the forest. Hopefully the others would take some time before understanding they were played and time was the most important thing he needed for them right now.

 

He sighed in relief when he saw that no one had followed them . Anne's hands were clunched on the saddle. She was livid and scared more than she could admit. He put himself closer to her and kissed her hair lightly, closing his embrace around her to comfort her.

She gasped and he felt her body relax over time, leaning against him on the saddle.

"Be brave Anne, you know I will always protect you"

She turned her head and managed to put a fainted smile on her face. She nodded.

She was so brave he thought, so strong.

 

They spent most of the day riding in the forest, more slowly cause the horse had started to show signs of tiredness. Still no noise behind them it was a good sign and Aramis began to lose himself a little too. The heat was unbearable in this bright afternoon. They made several stops on the road, to let the horse rest a little but they would have to find a shelter for the night or they would have to sleep unprotected and this couldn't happen.

They crossed paths with the stream again and followed it on foot for a while until they arrived at the most beautiful waterfall . The sight was breathtaking. There were trees and rocky cliffs all around them. Aramis attached the horse next to the water.

 

"It seems that this will do for the rest of the day Anne. We can't go further, the horse can barely walk, this journey was too hard on him, he needs to rest"

The Queen looked relieved. He knew that she was trying to hide her own exhaustion from him, not to be a burden.

"I agree, and we still have some hours before nightfall.... This place is beautiful, it looks so ... peaceful and I need to rest too" she added shyly.

"Stay here I will see what's around, we need to find a shelter for the night"He said, but she reached for his hands almost instinctively.

"I'll go with you Aramis, we'll go quicker of we are both searching."

He smiled and nodded. She was the same Anne he remembered from all those years, brave and kind- hearted and sweet.

 

Luckily they didn't have to walk long as they discovered a small cave in the rocky edges two minutes from the waterfall. It would be the perfect shelter for the night, as it was half hidden in the plants arounds and the waterfall was masking their noise.

They were quick to prepare themselve for the night hours. Despite their weariness, they looked for dry sticks and Aramis even found a rabbit on their way to the cave, which would make a nice dinner ... they were famished. Little words were spoken during all that preparation. All the tensions felt at the proximity of danger were way too present and they had so much to do.

He tried to casually chat with her in a tentative way of relaxing her.

"Do you remember the last time we were in that situation Anne? "

"Of course I do" she smiled a little" it was on our way to the Convent. You were fishing and I cooked that fish for you and your brothers" Her smile widdened and she looked at him.

"Oh yes, you cooked for us, how can I ever forget that?" and he laughed a little.

"Is the rabbit ready? I can cook it now, I am so hungry"

"Hum please rest" he insisted still grinning maliciously" I'll cook for you this time"

She tried to retort that she was fine but he barged in

"Please I insist ... I'll be the one doing the cooking this time"

She sat down a flat rock next to the fire and he sighed in relief. He didn't want to explain to her that the fish were so burnt last time that they could barely eat them.

 

An hour later, fed and a little rested, they felt a lot better. But it was not nighttime for an hour at least and the heat was still difficult to endure. Aramis had climbed the cliff over the waterfall to be sure they were still alone and no one was in sight. He felt more relaxed now and came back to her .

She had taken her shoes away and had put her feet in the stream, moaning in pleasure at the contact of the fresh water on her hot skin. She looked so beautiful that, for a second, he forgot about the reasons for their presence here and just enjoyed the moment. They were alone, in the most beautiful place, and until tomorrow they would be safe.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of sex...And a waterfall ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka the queen discovers the existence of multiple orgasms xD 
> 
> Enjoy !

"It is such a hot day" Anne said suddenly"this water feels like Heaven on me"

"You should remove your dress you know, you'd feel better" Aramis said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"It's not appropriate, I am the Regent Queen and...."

"I am sure the trees won't get offended" he laughed tenderly and then blinked archly at her "And I sure won't be offended either. Look I'll do the same so you won't feel alone "

He gladly took his shirt and pants off, just keeping his undergarment on

"I feel much better already" he said with a big smile

She looked at him and laughed heartily "I'm sure you do. I guess you are right. I'll just be Anne tonight. Can you please help me to take it off?"

"Of course"

 

He went behind her and sat down at her back, putting his legs in the water. He started to unlace her dress and this proximity made her shiver and silent all of a sudden.

"You would make the perfect maid you know" she said jokingly

"Aren't you cheeky today, your Majesty, I am supposed to be the funny one you know. But well, I guess you are right I would be the perfect maid "

She turned her head a little and answered

"Marie surely would have liked to be me right now, you know. I noticed how she looked at you in the carriage since we started our journey"

"I didn't noticed" he simply said" I was just too happy to be this close to you I guess."

She smiled at him tenderly

 

"Here, it's unlaced Anne." and he pushed her dress down, rubbing gently her back while doing so.

She sighed and took it off. She was in her white thin cotton long underdress now.What a relief it was to feel the wind on her body !

"But I guess I can understand Marie, I am pretty irresistible" he added in a laugh, clearly joking with her

She burst into laughs and bending herself to the river, she took a handful of water and splashed him still laughing

"I guess you are, apparently. You're definitely the cheeky one here, Aramis"

 

It was good to have some innoncent fun. They never had that. For a moment they could forget why they were actually here. He rolled over to go next to her and started to splash her revengefully. She gasped in surprise and looked at him eyes wide, but she continued laughing and splashed him again and again. She‘d never had that kind of childish games and she loved it. It was great fun and she felt, maybe for the first time of her life, completely free. He suddenly dived into the stream and she screamed a little in surprise and just burst into laughter !

"You should come, Anne, the water is wonderful. It is very pleasant"

"No I can't, I'll be all wet and... I just can't"

He swam until he reached her and placed himself between her parted legs, caressing them in the water. All of this seemed so natural, it couldn't be more right.

 

"Just come with me, please, you'll see it's a wonderful feeling. And it is the best way to freshen up on such a hot day !"

She looked at him hesitantly and let herself go, reaching out for him.. He took her by the waist gently and took her down in the stream. She sighed in relief.

"You are right my dear Aramis. It is pleasant to feel the water on my skin. I was so hot"

And then she remembered the soap she put in her dress' pocket.

"I have an even better idea Aramis, just give me a minute" She went to the shore, searched in her dress and threw a victorius glance at him while showing him the soap.

"We can even have the luxury to wash ourselves" She cut a small portion of it.

"You have a soap in your dress? " he said incredulous

"I am full of surprises" she laughed "Come one, let's go closer to the waterfall."

 

They put their head under the falling stream and it felt so good ! He pushed his long soaked curls behind and closed his eyes. He took her hand and they just enjoyed the feeling of fresh water pouring over them.

They were completly wet and Anne's thin underdress was soaked and married her forms in the most sensual way. Aramis could see her body showing underneath it and he couldn't look away for a moment. It was always breathtaking for him to see her like this. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen many.

He pulled her closer to him until she faced him and kissed her. She didn't show any signs of resilience and just clenched her arms around his neck, water still pouring down on them. They were in their own bubble right now, oblivious of danger, of their ranks, or everything but the feeling of their lips and tongues interwind in each other, and the water drizzling on their skin.

 

He took the soap and asked gently :

"May I ? Turn around please "

He rubbed the soap on her hair and a thin foam formed on her. He was gently caressing her hair and massaging her head, and he could feel her relaxing gradually, her back leaned on him. Her eyes were closed, her breath calm and deep. He rubbed her neck with the foam. She turned and said : "My turn now" taking the soap in her hands.

She formed a thick lather of foam in her hands and began to massage his hair gently. The curls were slippery in her hands. It was the first time she had ever done something like that. She was washing his hair and she found it immensely erotic, much to her suprise !

She let her hands go down onto his shoulders, his broad and strong shoulders that she loved so much, always feeling protected when she was in his arms. She continued rubbing his chest and back and the butterflies came again in her stomach.

He was clenching at her waist, firmly gripping the thin fabric of her dress. She was unaware of their surrondings and came closer to him, kissing his chin, his cheek until she reached his mouth. He strongly embraced her in his arms, not willing to let her go. The contact of their soapy smooth skins was amazing. He gripped the fabric of her dress, desperate to feel her bare skin against his. Their kiss was more pressant now, giving them hot waves of pleasure despite the freshness of the water. He pulled her dress over her head and threw it away on the shore nearby. Her satin skin felt amazing against his and he was caressing her all over passionately.

 

He took her away from the waterfall and pulled her into the water so the soap would be washed away. They swam to the shore and he sat down in the stream and put her on his lap. They stared at each other, lost in their desire and then, taking her face in his hands, teased her with his lips close to hers until he couldn't wait anymore and kissed her again. She moved to sit astride him and he clenched his hand on her back firmly, closing the gap between their chests. He was stroking her waist, her breast, anything he could put his hand on . She was pulling his wet hair in her hands, kissing him fully. It was amazing the effect he had on her, everytime she was touching him, she just lost herself in their embrace. She couldn't resist him, not for one second, not ever.

He grasped her butt in his hand pulling her even closer to him, rubbing her bare hips against his crotch on his undergarment. They both moaned, loudly, at the touch. He started to touch her lower and lower until he reached the point she needed him to touch, caressing it in gentle circular motions.

Her moans became more insistant and regular. She reached his groin and messily untied the undergarment until she could feel his member hard against her palms and he sighed in relief.

He moved under her to take it off him and they start rubbing their hips against each other still in the water. His hands were clutching at her sides and she was pulling her nails on his back, under the pleasure waves she felt inside. She pulled herself just a little higher and gently pushed herself down on him until he was inside her. They could hear the water slapping on their skin, the loud noise of the waterfall next to them, but all that mattered was the sound of their deep and heavy breathing on their necks, of the moaning and screams in their ears.

He put his hand firmly around her hips and she began to move up and down in the water. The mix between the heat of the air, the freshness of the water and their own sensations was overwhelming.

Anne was another woman with him, and he was the only one who could see that woman, eager to feel and to be alive in his arms.

She pinned him down to the shore with her hands on his arms,still on him, and continued her hips movements further and further. He freed his hand, only to let them clutching her hips again, helping her with the rythm. She leaned her hands on his chest, panting.

They were mixing fast movements with slower and deeper pushs inside her, He used one of his hands to caress her down while she was moving over him, and she screamed a little more at his touch, closing her eyes.

He was lost at her sight, noticing how beautiful and exciting it was for him to see her so close to her climax. He pushed his groin a little more into her and she suddenly dissmissed her head back and gasping for air, arched her back several time, screaming his name in the process. This was the first time that they were alone, with no one around and noise was not an issue today : he found it very arousing. Once she felt a little more calm she pulled herself back on his chest.

"Oh we are not done" he said, smiling wide, at her "far from it"

She laughed, and kissed him tenderly . He was still inside her but motionless now, just kissing her and caressing her wet back.

Suddenly he rolled her over and pinned her down on the shore. Without warning he moved inside her again, deep and slow this time, while licking her neck and breast, making her shiver and moan once more. She closed her eyes, she didn't know that, even after so much pleasure, she could have even more coming, but it was a possibility she was very grateful to discover .

He was still pinning her down on the ground and she pushed her legs tightly around his waist, pinning him inside her more and more, moving her hips with him in rythm.

He closed his eyes and start moving faster, overwhelmed by her touch and the moist heat he felt on his groin. Her eyes lost focus and he knew she was about to come again. He grinned in her neck and moved deeper and faster until she screamed again in delight.

He let himself go too and moaned loudly at his own climax, panting softly in her ears and letting his head rest in the hollow of her neck.

They were silent, still half in the water, still clutching each other, suddenly exhausted but feeling as close to each other as ever.

"Hum I think we have to wash ourselves again" she laughed, "I've got sand on my back and hair."

He blinked playfully at her, joking "Well, if you insist" and they laughed heartfully.

 

 

The sun was starting to go down slowly, putting red, pink and purple ribbons in the blue sky. They got out of the water and went towards the fire, cuddling in each other's arms, happy and just enjoying the peace and relaxing noise of the forest around them.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write fluff originally. But then something else happened xD  
> ....and there's a cave 
> 
> *blush* *publish this and run hiding*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend L. and I are constantly talking about Annamis .  
> Before season 3 aired and we could watch it, we wonder how Aramis would handle 4 years of celibacy and how passionate his first night would be after so much restrain. As we wanted that passion to be Queen focused (of course, not a random woman) I jolkingly said that maybe they will have to escape from a attack and find refuge in a cave .   
> The cave story was not in season 3 after all so this is the result of our discussion :)   
> Enjoy

They were lying down near the fire, at the entrance of the cave. The sky was dark and filled with thousands of stars. The moon was high and full, bathing them in its soft glow. The air was a little fresher, still hot but at least enjoyable. No more exhausting heat, just mild with a very nice breeze over them. Their clothes were drying near the bonfire and they were dozing on and off, in each other's arms.

The only noise they could hear was the owl's hooting in the nearby tree, the sweet sound of the wind moving the leaves and the cristaline lapping of water gently falling from the waterfall .

They were so tired that they fell instantly asleep after their episode in the water.

 

Aramis woke up suddenly, it took him a while to remember where he was and why he was here. But it all disappeared when he saw Anne calmly sleeping, her face just a few inches from his. Her hand was still clutching him, like she couldn't let him go even in the deep of her dreams.

She looked so peaceful. It struke him that it was the first time they would spend the entire night together perfectly alone. Even at the Convent, Athos interrupted their night by walking on them; last time in the palace, he had to leave before dawn to be sure no one would spot them. But this night they were alone at last, finally. That thought filled him with a strange feeling of pure joy, despite the danger of their situation.

 

Her breathing was deep and serene, her body completely loose against his chest, her legs intertwined with his. He stroked very gently a lock of her hair, not wanting to wake her up. He was measuring every little detail of her face. The curl of her delicate lips, the fairness of her skin, her long lashes over her eyes. His hand moved over to her cheek, then the hollow of her neck. Her skin was like a drug to him, giving him chills and awaking lust each time he touched her.

He wanted to kiss every inch of her right now, taste her salty and sweet flavour once again. He felt he was deprived of her for all those years, and now his body was aching to feel her again. His hand was continuing its journey on her body, her arm, her waist, and stayed a little longer on her hips.

He leant toward her and he kissed her very lightly on her parted lips. She was still asleep but she sighed faintly and her hand moved just a little on his side.

 

He went to her neck and his lips continued to make a pattern on the side of her body, going down and down, over her shoulder. His tongue gently followed the bulge line of her breast, and he softly took her nipple in his mouth sucking it delicately until it hardened under his tongue. She stirred a little and started moving under his touch. She turned on her back, awaking herself gently. His hand was going in the inside if her thighs, smoothly, pulling her legs apart. His other hand cupped her breast, his thumb playing with her nipple, pinching it slightly while his head was slowly going lower and lower. He pushed her up a little and started kissing her inner thigh.

His tongue was merely touching her and he started to lick her in the softest way, not wanting to startle her in her half sleep. Her eyes were still closed but her breathing was not regular anymore, she pushed her hands around his head, messing his curls between her fingers. Her mouth was half opened and flushed with desire. His tongue worked more thoroughly on her, making her moan a little louder. He was licking, sucking, tasting her. A flavor that he was so addicted to... She clutched her hand in his hair. She was already moist and pushing her hips closer to his mouth, begging for more. He put his hand inside her thighs and started to put a finger inside her while he was kissing her and he moved his finger inside, in rhythm with the movement of his tongue. He could feel the inside of her tightened around his finger, desperate to feel him as much as she could. She was so wet that he moaned a little too, he was completely hard and eager to go further.

 

 

Anne felt short breathed. What a pleasing wake up it was! She could feel the heat of his tongue inside her and on her magic button, what she'd decided to call it, and she was shivering under his movement. She started to move her body against his finger so he could go even further in her, without even noticing it.

She breathed heavily and took his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to stop licking her and pushing him higher, so he could face her. She tasted her essence on his lips and it felt strangely arousing. She kissed him, her tongue playing with his, her teeth gently biting his lips. She rolled him over and decided to return him the favor. His tongue felt so great on her that she wanted to try to please him the same way. She was completely clueless of what to do but she decided to just follow her instincts on this.

She kissed his chest, his nipples and he was closing his eyes under the gentle sucking. She went down his belly and delicately took his member in her hand. He was breathing heavily now and she could tell he was expectant.

She took a big breath and put him in her mouth, first licking the end of it gently. His fists were clenched and he moaned loudly. She began sucking the extremity of it slowly and he was airingly sighing her name while moaning. Feeling braver now, she put all of it in her mouth and started to move the way he was moving when he was inside her. He screamed loudly and she first thought that she'd hurt him. She looked up and asked, eyes wide

“Aramis, are you ok ? Did I hurt you ? “

“Oh no, Anne” he laughed, “It felt amazing, please don't stop“

Reassured, she went back to what she was doing, experimenting with speed and pressure to see what was pleasing him the most. It was a much more natural thing that she would have thought earlier. And the softness and the hardness of him in his mouth was also quite unexpected and stimulating.

 

Aramis' hands clenched at his side, it was so good and, to be frank, he was very surprised at Anne's boldness but he was very grateful for it. The heat of her breath and the moist feeling of her tongue on him was very close to make him reach completion.

He took her face between his fingers and sat up, she was kneeling between his legs, already searching his lips again. He kissed her hard and stroked her breasts stronger.

She was pulling his hair and kissing him deeply, sticking her body against him the most she could, panting and sweaty.

She sat astride him and pushed herself on him smoothly in a sole movement. They both screamed in delight under the intensity of the sensations. She embraced his neck tightly with her arms, gripping at his hair and they kept kissing while she was moving over him. He clutched his hand on her hips, making her moves easier. Their upper bodies were sticking to each other, his chest caressing her breast at each move. He could felt the hardness of her nipples against his skin. She was making deep up and down movements on him.

He could feel her rhythm quickening, she was close to coming. Gently, he bit her lips and she screamed a little. He stood up suddenly, carrying her in his arms strongly. She gasped a little, startled by the change of position but quickly returned to kissing him. He walked a couple of steps until he reached the wall of the cave.

He pushed her back against the wall, pinning her to the cave and start moving inside her again hard and deep, one hand under her bottom, the other against the wall.

 

Anne shivered at the cold sensation of the rocks behind her but it only added to the pleasure she felt. She closed her eyes and smiled, moaning his name. She gripped one of her hands to a hold bulging out of the rock and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist tightly. Her breath was heavy now and she could feel nothing but him moving inside her, and she thought, for one moment, that the pleasure would make her lose her mind for good.

She sucked his earlobe, sighing his name, and with her free hand scratched his back under the climax that she could feel growing inside her.

Encouraged and aroused by this move, he pinned her even more tightly to the wall and went faster and faster. He could feel him burning inside, and he knew he would soon reach orgasm too.

“You are so beautiful Anne, you are so beautiful that I have even more pleasure when looking at you. I want to watch you. Oh , I love you so much” he whispered in Spanish in her ear.

“You are making me crazy Aramis” she answered in Spanish too “I feel it coming again...the wave, I....love you so much, I love your touch so much. Stronger now Aramis, go further NOW” she commanded in a scream in his ears and he continued to move inside her at a blistering pace.

 

A few seconds later, Anne gripped his back, gasped and opened her eyes widely. She moaned loudly and screamed his name, her nails deep in his back and her lips biting his ears. It was all he needed to let himself go too and he came hard at the same time. He kept moving and pushing her against the wall until the spasms finally ended for both of them, after what seemed to be long minutes. They were both out of breath and shaking...

 

He took her off the wall very gently, carrying her in his arms back to the fire. She was panting heavily, and clenching her arms around his shoulders. He layed her down softly to the ground where they were asleep an hour before and, whispering tender words in Spanish in her ears, rubbed her hair and back tenderly. She felt more comfortable here, on the bare ground in his arms, than in the luxury of her bed in the palace. Her heart was racing in her chest, slowly going back to normal by the soothing voice of her lover in her ears.

He stroked her hair until she was asleep again, completely exhausted by the intensity of her climax.

 

When her breathing became regular and deep again, he kissed her forehead, closed his eyes and fell asleep in a second, peaceful and content , embracing her tightly in his arms , until the sun rose up in the sky again, the morning after.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like they are really enjoying their time alone... Who can blame them ? :p  
> I wanted to try to write something like flashes of details in a movie (for the last part)

The birds were singing around them and beams of sun were shining through the inside of the cave, caressing their naked and entwinered bodies.

Aramis was the first to wake up. He kissed her forehead and she sighed, stirring. With the sunlight on her, she was beautiful, but it was her smile that was lightening the cave.

He kissed her tenderly and she stayed in his arms for a while, just enjoying this moment and its rareness. He was lying on his back and she pushed herself on her elbow to face him.

It was unlikely that they would ever have another morning like this in a long time, if ever again.

For a moment her smile faded and Aramis knew instantly what was on her mind.

“Let's enjoy this moment, my love; there will be no clouds darkening this perfect moment. I'm not allowing it”

“I am the Queen, Aramis, do I have to remind you of that?” she said in a laugh.

“You are my Queen, this is right. You rule my heart. Let me be the King of happy thoughts today”

Her smile was back on her face and she kissed his cheek.

“Hum I guess I can let this pass this time” and she blinked. “I'm so hungry; we should go find something to eat.”

 

The sun was rising slowly but it was already hot for a morning. They put some clothes on and went looking into the bushes next to the cave for some berries. Anne showed no reluctance to wear only her under dress this time.

They even found some nuts fallen from a tree and they took some to add a nice touch to their breakfast.

 

They sat near the stream, still unable to stay apart. He put himself against a tree and she just sat between his legs.

 

“You talked in your sleep” Anne said to him “Our son does the same you know” She smiled gently

“Louis already has great skills with a sword” he said shyly

“Yes he has, and as his First Minister and former Musketeer you will be able to teach him more” she turned her head towards him.

“Please tell me more about him. There's so much I've missed in his life already. I want to know everything.” he added in a sigh.

“Well, he likes strawberries a lot but not green peas. He likes riding above all else these days. He usually behaves but he can be really stubborn when he wants to be. He is calm and patient too. But he's also passionate and ….he's funny ….but you already knew that” she blinked to him and laughed.

“He seems to be so clever and regal already... He's nothing like me.” Aramis' smile disappeared.

“You cannot be more wrong Aramis”. She put her hand on his cheek. “He has this cute little smile you do sometimes. He has your bravery and your kindness. He cares about others a lot for his young age, just like you. And he has your beautiful curls too, his hair is so full already. He'll be a handsome man, just like his father”

“But he took from you for the colour.”

 

Aramis' smile was back on his face. He was so grateful she was telling him this. Never being able to reveal to him that he was his father was his biggest regret. She was so kind-hearted and caring. With her as regent, Aramis had no doubt that Louis would really become a great ruler someday, and he was so proud. Of him and the woman that was both the love of his life and his mother. And the Queen of France no less.

 

She took a raspberry and put it in his mouth cheerfully. His lips were red and sweet when she licked the berries away. He moaned softly and smiled playfully, teasing her with his eyes.

He took her hand in his. Her fingers were stained with the juice of them and he delicately put one finger in his mouth to lick it clean. She closed her eyes, helpless. Their faces were inches away now.

 

How come, every time he was near her, she felt heat invade her body like that? How come, she was so expectant for him to touch her and kiss her in places she would never have guessed could be touched and kissed that way? How can her body feel so vibrant and magnetically attracted to him like that?

 

He took a handful of berries and pushed them on her lips, smashing them on her chin, her lips and, taking her face in his hands, pushed her towards him in a kiss while her mouth was still full of them.

Dark red juice was dripping all over their chins and on her under dress but she didn't care. She took another berry and smashed it all over his lips. Then she leaned towards and started to lick them softly. It was delicious. Her hands were on his cheeks, staining his face a little more. Their hands were sticky on the other's cheeks, while they were kissing greedily. Their eyes closed and they let themselves go to the rush of sensations they felt in all parts of their bodies.

 

A hand going down a back...

Tongues playing with each others in a delicate dance...

Goosebumps and shivers where the other's breaths were caressing skin....

Clothes thrown in the air...

Full patches of grass making a soft mattress under their laying bodies....

Teeth biting earlobes gently....

Loving words or more audacious ones whispered just for the other to hear, increasing excitation.... Nails scratching the soft skin under the power of the pleasure rushing in their veins.....

The urgency of becoming one body and soul again.....

The breathing more and more heavy each minute, sighs and moaning coming through the air....

Hair pulled by passionate hands....

Two bodies and hearts vibrating in unison following the rhythm of their movements in one another...

Butterflies in a stomach and lips biten when the climax was near to come....

Eyes closed, hands clutched, sweaty bodies entwined, cheeks flushed, parted lips screaming names....

A heat coming from the deepest part of them spreading out all over their bodies, more and more powerful …

Until finally puissant waves arched their bodies violently, letting them panting and helpless in each other's arms, sticky, sweaty but satisfied and happier then ever in their life.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story   
> I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope it shows in my writing :)

“We will have to return to the Palace soon. The attackers never came back to chase us so I suppose they were just robbers. They must have no idea that you are the Queen. It's a relief really.” said Aramis, while they were washing their berry-covered bodies in the waterfall again

“Is it bad to say that I want to stay in this place forever?” says Anne absently while rubbing her lover's back with the foam. “It's almost perfect here. The only thing missing is our son. Does that make me a horrible Queen to want to run away from everything, take back our son from the Palace and live happily ever after in that clearing?”

“You are a wonderful Queen, a terrific mother, and the most amazing woman I've ever met Anne. I understand what you feel. Despite the reasons of our presence here, I think it was the most perfect day and night of my life. Before we only had the memories of our night in the Convent. We've just added plenty more wonderful memories to think about when we are apart.”

“We made a promise some years ago to never touch each other again” Anne said smiling “It was the right thing to do at the time, but now let's promise that we will touch each other each moment we can and never waste another minute we could spend together. Let's promise that we will be good parents to our child, even if he can't know that you are his father, be his role model and make him the greatest King France has ever known.”

“My body and soul are yours for as long as we both live my love. My hands and tongue, and every part of my body are yours to please every night” Aramis replied with a wide smile and a cheeky wink “I'm at your service, body and soul for eternity Anne. And I promise our son will be the greatest King that ever existed”

“I'm yours you know, you were right about that Aramis, and you are mine now, every night of every day no matter how distant we are from each other and how hidden we have to live our love. I've never been so happy and content in my life. My life is just beginning now that you and my son are by my side. I was just pretending to live before. I won't pretend anymore when you are here with me; I will just be Anne for you and with you. Always”

“Always. I can't be your husband openly but I will act like one when we are alone. I promise”

A kiss sealed that promise.

 

They spent the day playing in the water, hunting dinner, making love, and just enjoying each other's company. The day passed like a dream. The night was falling, and they spent time going back and forth between sleeping in each other's arms, kissing or talking for hours about all they never had the chance to tell to each other all that years. This was their secret paradise and they cherished every second of it.

 

They were eager to know more about their past, their childhood, and everything else they were deprived of, all those years they were apart. She told him how she had felt during her pregnancy always telling stories about the King's brave Musketeers at her baby in her belly when he was moving and kicking. She told him how, when she was alone, she was whispering Aramis' name to her baby's ears and how he was the bravest of them all, with his brothers at his side.

He told her about his past in a brothel, where his mother worked, before his father took him away hoping he would be a priest one day.

He told her about the monastery, how he went there out of guilt with what happened with Rochefort. How he felt that something was missing there, despite his faith in God. He told her about that night, a cold winter night when he had the most vivid dream about their night at the Convent and she smiled and told him she had the exact same dream herself the same day. Exhausted they fell asleep, naked and spooning, in front of the dying fire

 

The next morning,they were enjoying some freshness in the cave lying in each other's arms, preparing themselves to ride back to the Palace when they heard the noise of a horse galloping on the trail leading to their clearing.

“Stay in the cave Anne” Aramis whispered.

 

Aramis took his musket and his sword and silently went out of the cave to hide behind a tree, aiming the entrance of the path leading to their hidden place. He lowered his gun when he saw who was coming. He came out and greeted his friend D'artagnan with open arms.

 

“Brother! I knew I could count on you!”

“How are you and our Majesty? Are you safe? Are you hurt?” asked D'artagnan worriedly.

“We are fine, we managed to escape and we found that clearing to hide for a little while.”

“I've been riding as soon as I heard about the attack. I followed the stream East as you said. Right after I went out of Paris, my men and I came across bandits with the Queen's necklace. They finally confessed that they thought you were rich noblemen and they were hoping to rob you on the road. We have heard about a hoard of bandits robbing and attacking carriage for some time.”

“Thats' what I thought too when I saw that they were not chasing us after they lost us in the forest.”

“Yeah we were less worried after we hear that too, we knew that you would keep the Queen safe before we arrived to rescue you” he winked. “I've separated from my men when I saw the Queen’s outfit drying on the grass from the cliff near the waterfall. ”

D'artagnan added innocently “I've sent them in the opposite direction actually, you know to cover more ground in our search.”

Aramis smiled widened and he put his arms around his friend's shoulder.

“I'll tell An....the Queen that you are here, she is hiding in the cave.”

 

He went to the cave and suddenly came back, taking the Queen's dress with him, while nervously putting his hand in his hair. “I should probably take that with me hum” Aramis said in a cough. D'artagnan just laughed heartily, guessing his friend's embarrassment.

 

Aramis came back a dozen minutes later, Anne following him.

D'artagnan bowed respectfully “Your Majesty. I hope you are not harmed in any way. I came as soon as possible. Louis is with Constance, she is taking care for him. I sent my men looking around this area. I'm the only one here” he added in a hurry.

She nodded gratefully.

She had dressed in a hurry and D'artagnan noticed a dark red stain on the fabric exceeding from her dress. He showed a concerned look and showed the stain to her.

“Have you been hurt your Majesty?”

Aramis and Anne's cheeks flushed suddenly.

“No I'm not hurt, thank you D'artagnan.”

He looked at her hesitantly.

“No it's me” said Aramis to her rescue “I've fallen on her dress and.... hum I mean, my hands were full of berries.. and hum....” he went silent not knowing what to add. Anne's face was as red as the berry stain on her dress.

D'artagnan bit a smile and pretended to believe every word of that poor explanation.

“It's a nice clearing you found here... hum. I think I will bring Constance here someday soon. It's like Heaven on Earth.”

He smiled, noticing the sparks in the Queen and Aramis eyes and their tender stare to each other.

He changed the subject right away, his eyes still amused.

 

 

“Stay here a few more minutes with Aramis, your Majesty. So you can prepare yourself for your journey back. I'll call my men back here and provide you a horse. I assume you will have no trouble riding with Minister Aramis? Just inside the forest, I will send one of my soldiers to ask for a carriage to wait for you when we will arrive near Paris” he added innocently.

She smiled gratefully at him. Not only was he letting them have a few more minutes of privacy but he was justifying the fact that she would ride back at her Minister's side under his order, enjoying his company a few more hours.

She took his hands:

“Thank you for searching for us these past couple of days Captain. Please proceed.”

 

D'artagnan got back on his horse and galloped away from the clearing. Aramis and Anne held each other heartfully. This journey was definitely not what was expected, but it was what they always dreamt about secretly all those years.

They swore to each other to carry those new memories preciously and to never forget that Heaven on Earth did exist indeed, and they had the chance to live in it for a few days and nights.

 

 


End file.
